<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazbin Hotel Meets Superjail by SunshineCookie18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482491">Hazbin Hotel Meets Superjail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineCookie18/pseuds/SunshineCookie18'>SunshineCookie18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Superjail! (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behold by this story, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Gen, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Superjail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineCookie18/pseuds/SunshineCookie18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Strong language, drama, angst </p>
<p>Charlie got invite to meet the owner of superjail. While going, she meet Warden, but both of them have been best friends in a young age. Wow. They have a lot of catching up to do. Charlie experience superjail and knows every prisoner have a good heart, but Lord Stingray may have a evil plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Warden (Friends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanna put down of reminder. This fanfic is not a ship, it like friend crossover (make two characters as BFFS/ Friends) no hate and I hope you guys like this fanfic, here we go!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>I don't own Hazbin Hotel and Superjail</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bright day started beautiful in the human surface, but for two kids are excited for this day. One child who's a human being and one child who's born in hell. Same common as they imagine happiness and rainbows into their friendship as they met."Hey Charlie. Can I ask you something?",said the little boy. "What is it?",smiles Charlie. "Since my father want me to continue his legacy when I own his jail. I imagine to create my own jail someday! Think about the happy prisoners. I'll be the best warden they ever have!",he smiles. Charlie smiles back and feels a little down. He notices her face of sadness."What's wrong, Charlie? Why is my princess friend sad?", he questioned. "Well... it's just... you have a great idea to create your own prison. I have this idea to create a hotel to make demons go to heaven when they redeem themselves. But my father thinks it's not gonna work and why bother",said Charlie. The boy looks at her and with her surprise, he hugs her tightly. "Charlotee. I believe you can succeed your dream. Neither we're from different worlds, our fathers don't believe our success in the future. Your my only friend I ever had. Besides, you can show everyone your wrong and never be a failure!",said the boy, embracing his positive words to her. "Thanks. I feel better now. All thanks to the FUTURE BEST WARDEN!!",yelled Charlie, as she hugs him. They laughed and played together. Later it was night-time, the two kids about to say their goodbyes. "Charlie. We're going to be best friends forever, right? Promise you'll remember me?",he said. "I promise. We're best friends forever",said Charlie, hugging him tightly."I'll never forget you",she said.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Charlie? Charlie? Charlie, are you awake?", said someone, knocking at the door. The princess was sleeping and heard the door knocking loud. "Y-yeah?",she questioned, tiredly. "Did I bother you, because I was knocking very loud-""No. No. It's fine Vaggie. What is it?",said Charlie. "You got an invite by the human surface. I don't know how they know about the hotel", said Vaggie. Charlie got dressed and started to think about the dream she had. Was it a flashback? She may have seen him before? Deja vu? She opens the door and open the letter. While reading it, her eyes were surprised and amused. "Superjail? We're going to a prison! It said that the owner who owns the jail wants to met me about our hotel success", smiles Charlie. "I don't know. It's a prison. We don't even know who is this person is", said Vaggie, feeling concerned. "But Vaggie. I saw the human surface before. I always have this dream, neither if's a flashback or a lost memory. But I think he or she wants to make prisoners happy! Please. Let's give it a chance",said Charlie. Vaggie smiles at her,"Alright. We can give it a go,"she said. The princess squeals and smiles, until got interrupt by someone, who is eavesdropping. "Hey guys! Can I tag along? The prisoners may like me while I'm in the human surface",he said, with a flirt. "No Angel! You'll not gotta screw this up like last time. You made us look like fools!", yelled Vaggie. Angel hesitated,"Look. I promise I won't do something stupid, okay? I wonder the prison or jail will give us a ''welcome to our human jail''crap welcome. Please! I promise I'll not do something bad while we're up there", begged Angel, staring at Charlie with his puppy eyes. Charlie looks at Vaggie, shaking her head as no. "Okay Angel. But you have to on your best behavior", she said. "Hell yeah! Vacation time!!", yelled Angel. Outside of the hotel, the trio are ready to go to the human surface. "Are you sure you can run the hotel while we're away?",asked Charlie, talking to the radio demon. "Of course my dear! Now give those humans a big smile while your up there! Me and the two employees will be fine running the hotel", smiles Alastor. Charlie smiles and went with Vaggie and Angel Dust to the human dimension, staring at Alastor, Niffty, and Husk waving at them for luck. Charlie waves back and ready to go to Superjail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving in Superjail, Charlie knocks at the door and they were greeted with a grave-shaped robot. "H-Hi. My name is Charlie and these are my friends. We got invite by the owner of this jail", she said. The robot agrees and let them in. They walk and follow the bot, Vaggie and Charlie felt a nervous mood that the prisoners are watching them, some chuckled of their looks, in a naughty way. Angel flirts with the prisoners. They got inside in the jail. The robot guided them to a yellow room, they met a short man, they whom he's the assistant for the owner of this place. "*gasps* You must be Princess Charlotte! You three wait here and I'll tell him that your here", he said. Charlie waited and hums as well. "Well this place needs me to let the boys in the mood. You know what I mean", chuckled Angel. Vaggie sighs for frustration. "We're only here because some guy invite Charlie here. Not so you can hang out to the prisoners". Angel scoffed,"Okay. Fine. But I'll do it for a sec". The short man came and spoke stuttering," Your h-highness. The W-warden will see you now". Charlie tooks a deep breath and went inside the office. He wore a purple suit with red-bow tie and yellow glasses. "Hi. I'm Charlie. Owner of the Hazbin Hotel-" she got interrupt by the Warden. "That name. Can it be?", he said. Warden looks at her and for a minute, he gasps. "C-Charlotte?! Is that really you?" She responded,"Wait... *gasps* Your the boy who's in my dream. I can't believe!" They hugged each other. The Warden smiled in cheer,"Wow! You made a hotel of your dream! How delightful!", he yelled in joy. "You made your dream prison! We have a lot to catch up on!", she said.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Both of them came out. Warden saw Angel and Vaggie. "Charlie. Who are those two?" "Oh! Those are my friends!", she said. "Guys. This is Warden. My first human friend! We met when we were little", she said. The two froze in surprise. "Wait! You went to the human world? Lucky", said Angel while pouting. "You has a friend as human?! Now I know how you get the influence", said Vaggie. The Warden cheers while hugging Charlie, taking her where the inmates are. "Gentlemen! There will be a celebration tonight!", he yelled. The inmates yelled for excitement. "Celebration? Of what?", Charlie said. "Of our reunion, silly! Finally, our friendship will come back!", he said. Charlie smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night time for the celebration of Warden and Charlie’s reunion. The party was inside in the Superbar, inmates dance and drink, having a laugh and hell of fun. Charlie sips in glass of water, spotted her friend, Vaggie standing against the wall, Charlie decided to company her. “Hey, Vaggie. Enjoying the fun?”, she said. “It’s alright. Only the inmates are drinking alcohol, and weird looking and how you didn’t tell me you used to go to the human surface before?”, said Vaggie. Charlie sighs,”Being the princess of Hell can have responsibilities for my people, redemption for everyone. Warden and I have the same dreams as kids”.</p><p>They talk got interrupted by a fellow inmate but different from the others. He looked at Charlie and smiles. “Why hello, beautiful young ladies. Lord Stingray, at your services”, he said like a gentleman. “Hi. I’m Charlie. This is Vaggie.”, she said in a happy tone. Stingray starts to talk,”Can I interest you two ladies to dance?” Vaggie looks away of annoyance. “Sorry. I don’t dance. But she can”. Charlie flattered and nervous looks at Stingray. “Don’t worry, Miss Charlotte, it will be a formal dance”, he said as he hold her hand. Inmates dancing like if it’s a Friday, Charlie and Stingray danced. “So my dear, your from hell?”, he asked. “Yep. I’m the Princess of Hell. I owned a hotel to redeem-“ “How adorable. But, how do you know the Warden? Aren’t you two friends or more?”, Stingray asked in a inspecting voice. Charlie awkwardly looks away and looks at him,”N-No. Just childhood friends.” “I see...WELP! I enjoy chatting with you. I hope we can see again soon”, he said to her and he disappears from the crowd. Charlie went to Vaggie. “How was it?”, Vaggie said. “He’s just asking about Warden and I that how we known each other. But I’m happy that we finally got our dreams come true.”, Charile said. Vaggie smiles back but in a sadden way. “Yeah. But you know inmates don’t redeem. This isn’t Hell and it’s better that we can enjoy the surface for awhile.” Charlie heard what Vaggie said. “But I know everyone can something deep down inside. Inmates can redeem too. If we can try... I’ll just leave you alone for awhile”, Charlie said and she walked away. She knows if she can redeem bad people to good people too. Similar for jail and hell in reform manner. She got zoned out for a second, a inmate bumped into her, almost gonna fall and someone got her hand. “Care for a dance?” It was Warden. Charlie smiles and agrees. They have fun and talked about the good old days.</p><p>The two old childhood friends went to the top of the building. “So, Charlie. How come you don’t visit more often as kids?”, he said. Charlie looks and feel of angst and regrets. “You see. My Dad said I can’t expose myself to the world and let people thinks demons are real. And I broke our promise, Warden. I-I was your only f-friend and I wasn’t there... now I feel terrible! I forgot and I-I...”, she teared up to tears. Warden hugged her tightly. “Hey don’t cry. Besides, my life wasn’t half bad. My father didn’t love me, thinks I’m a failure”, he said. Charlie look at him. “Your not a failure. You made your dream prison come true and I’m happy for you. For me, my hotel is fine but they laugh at me and thinks I’m a failure. I figure that my dad is right about me...” “We’re not failures. Your my best friend and don’t listen what they say about us! Anyway, how long did you and your friends will be staying?”, Warden asked. “We’re staying here for this week. If that’s okay?”, she said. Warden smiles. “Excellent! We can have a sleepover like old times, remember? Jailbot! Make sure Charlie and her friends have guest rooms for the night?”, he said. Jailbot agrees and waves at Charlie. She knows that her friendship with Warden will never change.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>